Emperor Rasa
Biography Early life Rasa Muur, Descended from Karness Muur a Force-sensitive Dathomirian/Human hybrid, was born in 3696 BBY. He was raised by both the Nightbrothers and Nightsisters, who subjected him to the dark magicks of the Fanged God. Through the magic, he was given fearsome power, with which he gained an unmatched ferocity, as well as heightened physical potential and enhanced Force abilities. With this power, he became the apprentice of the Sith Emperor, and was regarded as the most powerful Sith Master the Emperor trained. Rasa used the Sith Emperor's ritual twenty times, thus becoming both immortal and ageless. And become like a God. The Dark Empire Darth Rasa was defeated by the Galactic Republic, but he escaped and went in Suspended Anamaition For thousands of years and Woke up in 42 BBY. Having learned of the Rule of Two established by Darth Bane, who stated there could only be two Sith—a master and an apprentice—at a given time, Rasa killed Darth Plagueis and Darth Sidious. As the new Dark Lord of the Sith, Rasa abandoned the Rule of Two. In its place, he created The Sith Order and Rechristened himself Emperor Rasa After establishing his new order, Rasa took on Darth Morsus as his apprentice and taught him the ways of the dark side and lightsaber combat, Rasa then created The Dark Empire, using millions of Death Watch soldiers as his fighting force. Rasa then absorbed the power of the Kaiburr crystal, magnifying his power a thousandfold. He resurrected Khem Val as well as other ancient Sith, who swore loyalty to the new Dark Lord. Personality and traits Emperor Rasa was born evil, and his powers allowed him to become immortal. He was manipulative, cunning, ruthless, aggressive, vicious, ambitious, and full of pure hatred. Rasa used treachery to break both allies and enemies, and delved deep into experimentation with long-forbidden powers, like Sith magic, in order to increase his influence and seize authority. He took great pleasure in the feeling of subterfuge during his political maneuverings, as well as joy in the suffering of others; Rasa would often torture minions and opponents for simple amusement, and would electrocute those who defied him. Powers and abilities Lightsaber training Emperor Rasa was a highly skilled lightsaber duelist, trained by the Sith Emperor in Juyo, which drew heavily on volatile emotions and the dark side. However, Rasa only devoted himself to Dun Möch; dominating the opponent's spirit and exposing his inner doubts through taunts and psychological warfare. In addition to this, Rasa had training in the Jar'Kai dual-saber technique, as well as mastery of the fighting style of Teräs Käsi. Rasa could adapt to his surroundings, simultaneously hurling objects at his opponents as well as charging them, He was ambidextrous and could change his fighting style at a whim—keeping his opponents unsure of what his next move would be. A master of every form of lightsaber combat and stances, Rasa drew his opponents in, fighting less than his true capability, and then striking the fatal blow when his opponents thought they had the better of him. When fighting at full strength, the Sith Lord was a terrifying opponent. During his assassination of Darth Plagueis and Darth Sidious., the speed and ferocity of his technique was so great that it appeared as though his victims were dispatched by a phantom. Rasa had an extremely aggressive dueling style and augmented his swordplay by using Force speed, which allowed him to defeat every Jedi Masters at once with very little effort. His style was a combination of brutal aggression and lethal precision making him an almost unstoppable opponent. Like Darth Maul, Rasa combined his swordsmanship with martial arts and hand-to-hand combat skills—a combination which made him a unstoppable dervish of destruction. And whenever he encountered a foe he could not best through his martial prowess, he would fall back on his tactical know-how, outmaneuvering such enemies. Force abilities Even as a child, Rasa possessed immense strength in the Force, and his abilities began to manifest themselves when he was three years old. As his power grew, Rasa continued to gorge himself on the fear and suffering of those whom he tortured in public executions. Rasa soon gained an immense knowledge of Sith sorcery, becoming one of the most powerful practitioners of both Sith magic and alchemy throughout history, going so far as to devise complex rituals to warp reality and life itself. Another of Rasa's specialities was in the domination of his opponents' minds, as he was able to dominate the minds of eight thousand Sith Lords and bind them to his will. He then used their combined power to perform the most complex ritual of Sith magic ever attempted, by ripping the Force from an entire planet and absorbing the combined life Force of every living being on the surface. Lord Scourge suspected that the Empire had not only absorbed the lives of those who died in the ritual, but was in fact feeding off their spirits to sustain his own. Throughout the centuries that followed, Rasa's proficiency with the power of the dark side became virtually unmatched by any other Force user. Due to Nightsister magicks, Rasa gained the unique capacity to literally infect an individual with the dark side's presence—a power that gave him an enhanced measure of control over the minds of those who followed him in The Sith Order. Rasa spent much of his rule experimenting even further with the dark side, discovering many lost techniques and increasing his immense power even further. By combining various Force techniques, his reach in the Force eventually extended to a point where he could feel Force users throughout the galaxy. Darth Rasa was immensely proficient in the innate gift of Sith sorcery, particularly the once-forgotten Force walk ritual, which allowed him to draw strength from all Sith spirits in order to explosively augment their power in the dark side. Rasa was able to summon Sith magic, which enabled him to create physical duplicates of himself. He was able to perform Spirit Transference to other bodies. He could manipulate the essence of life, and could even some others from death. When his power was applied to the extreme, this also allowed him to create new life from the midi-chlorians found in all lifeforms. Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Sith Category:Emperors